


Caught In The Storm

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [10]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Magical Girls, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: The death of a Magical Girl.





	

I'm not gonna be here tomorrow  
Tomorrow's such a lousy ways away  
So many dreams I just can't borrow  
There's really no more reasoning to stay

I don't want to be here any more, no  
The people seem to think I need their help  
All I see around me now is sorrow  
It's starting to feel like I could just melt

I was so stupid... before  
But now I know better  
It may be too late  
But it doesn't matter

I wish so  
SO  
Oh so much

I would just  
GO  
Go away

With a red glint in my eyes  
My pain becomes yours tonight  
I'm building up a fiery rage  
And I'll take us both to the grave

And I fall through the maelstrom  
No one to catch me anymore  
Come and catch me  
I'm just an empty shell  
But now you're caught in the storm

One in a million  
I'll be your mirror form  
No one wants me  
I belong in hell  
Should I be caught in the storm

The wheels of time are turning  
The fires I set are burning  
This symphony of anguish  
This terror won't be vanquished

Our swords are crossed in vain  
The music alone knows my pain  
This metal colossus conducts my fears  
At eternity's helm I disappear

I was so foolish  
And now I know  
I'd never do this  
If I wasn't so alone

With a rage incomparable  
And a sword sharpened on blood  
I will say I don't care at all  
When I've lost my soul for good

And I fall through the maelstrom  
No one to catch me anymore  
Come and catch me  
I'm just an empty shell  
But now you're caught in the storm

One in a million  
I'll be your mirror form  
No one wants me  
I belong in hell  
Should I be caught in the storm

You can believe the lie  
Or just watch us all die

And I fall through the maelstrom  
No one to catch me anymore  
Come and catch me  
I'm just an empty shell  
But now you're caught in the storm

One in a million  
I'll be your mirror form  
No one wants me  
I belong in hell  
Should I be caught in the storm  
I'll be caught in the storm


End file.
